Generally, a common wave power generation system is composed of a buoy, a motion module, an expansion pipe, and a heavy plate in a manner that the expansion pipe is coupled to a top of the heavy plate, the motion module is coupled to a top of the expansion pipe while allowing a top of the motion module to be disposed boring through and connected to the buoy, and the buoy is provided for a power generation module to be disposed therein. In addition, the assembly of the buoy and the motion module can be referred as an upper floating body, while allowing the assembly of the heavy plate and the expansion pipe to be referred as a lower floating body.
Moreover, the heavy plate is usually tied by a number of cables for enabling the heavy plate to be fixed and submerged under the ocean surface, whereas each of the cables can be a steel wire rope, an artificial fiber rope or an iron chain. As a portion of the buoy is floating above the ocean surface while allowing the upper floating body to be treated as a relative stable end and the lower floating body to be treated as a relative moving end, and when there is a wave travelling passing through the wave power generation system, the upper floating body and the lower floating body are being driven to moved up and down relative to each other for bringing along the power generation module to rotate so as to generate electricity.
Clearly, a wave power generation system is substantially a vibration system that its power generating efficiency is varied with the variation of wave period. Thus, if resonance occurs in the wave power generation system when the wave period is equal to the natural frequency of the wave power generation system, the power generating efficiency of the wave power generation system. On the other hand, when wave period is far from the specific resonance area of the wave power generation system, its power generating efficiency will drop significantly. Therefore, it is in need of a wave power generation system that is designed with a larger resonance area of high power generating efficiency for allowing more wave energy to be harvested thereby.